Ron's Covert Secrecy
by Jeeny
Summary: Harry is spending his summer in Burrow, but everything is not right. Why is Percy acting strange? What does Ron's secret diary hide? Why is Harry suddenly so intrested in potions? If you want to find out, just keep reading!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot. And a cute dog.

* * *

Capter 1 

It was 7am at the Burrow. Everything was very fine. EVERYTHING! Okay fine. Everything was very fine exept in the room where Harry was still trying to sleep. Something was not fine there. Trough his dream, Harry felt a stark pain in his forehead. He had already gotten used to it; this pain had woken him up every morning during his stay at Burrow. So he sighed and opened his eyes.

"Percy, please, would you mind stopping that?" he asked wearily.

"Oh, right, sorry" Percy answeared and stopped banging Harrys head with a frying pan.

Harry didn't bother checking his watch to see what time it was, because this happened at exactly the same time every morning. He got up from his bed, knowing that he could not sleep anymore. (He had tried a couple times but Percy had always started banging his head again once he'd fallen asleep again so he didn't want to bother.) Instead he walked to the window. He opened it and breathed the fresh morning air. FRESH I say! It was everything but. Harry almost coughed himself senseless.

"Wh-cough coughhhrrrgggaah what on earth is happening down there, Percy?" Harry asked while his eyes were filled with tears caused by the smoke.

"Oh, it is probably just Ron burning his last year's diaries. He does it every year" asweared Percy who was busy rooting Harrys trunk. Then he lifted his head. "Can I have this pleasepleasepleasepleeeeeazeeeeeee?" he asked with puppyeyes, holding Harry's invisiblity-cloak.

"Wh- No way, Percy! Give it to me!" Harry yelped and snached the cloak from Percys hands. Percy murmured something about unfairness and stupid gits while leaving Harry's room. When he had slammed the door behind him, Harry walked to his trunk and opened it. He inserted the cloak on the top and took his Potion's book out. He laid himself comfortably on the bed and was just about to start studying when suddenly a piece of paper hit him in the face.

"Why you little..." he swore when tearing it off of his eyeglasses. He was just about to tear it into small pieces and torture it till it promised not to hit him in the face ever again, when he noticed what it was. It was a small piece of paper. No, that is not all. It was a special kind piece of paper. Or more precisely, a piece of a DIARYpage. You see what I mean? It was a page from Ron's super-secret diary wich he was ready to BURN so that no one could ever read it!

So, what was Harry supposed to do? To return it to Ron? To burn it immediately? To tear it into small pieces and torture it? Ofcourse not! Harry took a better position on the bed and started reading what the page was all about

* * *

What does the SUPER-secret piece of paper contain? Will it clear up why Percy is acting strange around Harry? What is this Harry-being-suddenly-interested-in-potions -thing all about? And what is that strange shadow under Harry's bed? These and much more in the next chapter of "Ron's Covert Secrecy"! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reclaimer: I do not own the characters, venues or anything like that. I only own the plot and a nice dog and, well, some nice clothes.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Even tough the edges of the page were a bit burned, the text was very clear. Harry noticed that Ron actually had a fairly nice handwriting.

_November 13_

_Damn it! He did it again! Just when I was about to get to his trunk and have a quick look he enters the room. How can he do that every time! Once I was certain he was at dinner; no, he HAD to come back and fetch his Charm's book. What am I supposed to do? How am I now supposed to ever find out! _

_Hehe, I just realized this must sound really odd if the reader hasn't read the previous pages! Like, if he finds just this page alone, this must sound like I'm some kind of lunatic! Hehe! Well, DIARY, you remember the THING I mentioned YESTERDAY? The THING about ME and that OTHER person? Hehe well that really happened exactly like I had predicted! And what's best, Harry has absolutely no idea what happened! HE THINKS IT WAS MALFOY! Hehehehehheee! HAHAHAHAHAHAHARRGHAHAHAHAHAHAHArrruahahahahaggagaghahagagahgghhrrrrrhrhrhrhh! What a fool of a wizard. And he is supposed to save the world? Yeah right! He'll probably just pee in his pants and make me do it and then adapt my memory like _I_ was the one peeing my pants wet and he the one saving the day! Like he always does! I'm sure it has been me all this time doing all the stunts and he has just manipulated my mind! I have even PROOF of it, YES YES YES! It's hidden in the--"_ and the end of the page had been burned.

Harry sat there, on his bed, stunned. What was Ron talking about? What had he done to him, that he had tought was Malfoy's doing? And finally, HOW did Ron FIND OUT about the memorycharms! He had tought he had made the charms perfectly, he had tought he had eliminated all the evidence - what was it that Ron had found? What was it that had made him so sure? Harry HAD to find out what the proof was and where it was hidden. And destroy it, naturally, and adapt Ron's memory once again.

But before that, Harry had more urgend things to do. He stood up and went to his desk. He picked up a drill and seated himself in the comfortable chair in front of the desk. Then he placed the page in front of him, next to a blank paper. Really, where had Ron learned to write in such a pretty writing? He even had compensated the dots with little hearts! Harry tried to copy some of the words to the blank paper, but it didn't look as corgeous as Ron's did. He had to ask Ron teatch him some day.

While Harry was trying to copy Ron's writing style, the shade under his bed had started to move. It streched it's limbs and crawled out of it's little hiding place. Then it rose to it's full height and stared at Harry. It walked towards him and stopped right behind him. Then it raised it's hand and threw it towards Harry.

* * *

What is this mysterious creature? Will it kill Harry before the story even gets to start fully? Will Harry ever learn to write prettily? Will Percy ever expose his true motives? These and much more will be coming in the next chapter of... Ron's Covert Secrecy! 


	3. Chapter 3

Reclaimers: The characters and venues are not mine. No, they really are not my invention! The credits are all J.K. Rowlings! No, really, ask her about it, it is true! But yeah well, the incredible plot is all mine, that is true. Yes I know it is just fabulous and everything. Just read on, okay?

* * *

Chapter 3

"Harry, m'boy!"

A large hand hit Harry in the sholder. Harry screamed and jumped to his feet. He didn't dear to turn around tough. What if it was Voldemort? What if it was Ron trying to avenge Harry what he had done? What if it was Fudge who was about to lock him in Azkaban for the little curse he had cast on Percy when he had woken him up yesterday morning? Harry started shaking all over. When the voice didn't say anything more, apparently waiting for Harry's answear, Harry couldn't bear it anymore.

"Yes I admit I am guilty I cursed Percy to have his underpants glued to his forehead but thats all! okay maybe I put that little charm over Hermione's schoolbooks because she knew everything better than me but that's not something to lock me up in jail for is it! well ofcourse I once used this memoryeraser-curse on Ron but only once okay twice OKAY 14 times! but I'm not old enough to die!"

Harry's heart beat in the beat of Michael Jackson's "Triller" when he waited for Fudge to answer.

"I might be a bit slow but ya know I couldn't separate any words from that mess so do you want to repeat it more slowly or would you like me to forget that that ever happened?"

Harry turned on his wheels and looked up. What he saw was not the face o Fudges: it was actually the face of Bill Weasleys.

"Bill! I didn't know you had come home!" Harry yelled surprised.

"I've been home the last two weeks. But the problem was that ya were sleeping in my room and in my bed and as I didn't want to bother you and was kinda sleepy after flying three weeks nonstop without any sleep so ya know I just shuffled under the bed when you were at the kitchen and slept these two weeks and well now I'm all awake and back in action!"

Harry was speechless. Not because of what Bill had just said, but because of the big brown crossly moving bundle that was falling from under Bill's shirt. Harry pointed at it and, because he was speechless, tried to motion the situation for Bill with his hands. Bill tried to guess what it was.

"Ya'w got stomach-ache? Ya'r going to give birth to a big'n hairy babygirl? You got your navel pierced and it has started to inflame?" Bill was clearly not very good at this kind of games because Harry was very clearly trying to motion that there was a big brown crossly moving bundle falling from under Bill's shirt. Finally Harry got fed up.

"YOU'VE GOT A BIG BROWN CROSSLY MOVING BUNDLE FALLING FROM UNDER YOUR SHIRT!" he yelled with an insane light in his eyes.

Bill looked down. "Damn, ya'r right! Uh, hehheh, I wonder what it is, ehhhehehe, well I should be going now you see five weeks without eating anything boy I'm starving so, well I'll see you later byebye!" and after saying this he flew out of the room with Harry's broom.

* * *

What was Bill's weird behaviour about? Why did he take Harry's broom with him? What was that big brown crossly moving bundle falling from under Bill's shirt? You might find it out in the next chapter of "Ron's Covert Secrecy!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Reclaimer: See the reclaimers for the previous stories mmkay?

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry walked back to his desk and wondered what the big brown crossly moving bundle falling from under Bill's shirt had been. Bill had said that he didn't know what it was. Surely that was true, why would Bill have lied to him? No reason! So Bill didn't know what it was. And Harry didn't either. It was about the size of an owl... Boy, this was getting all too philosophical for Harry. He took his potion's book out again and started to glance trough it.

He had spent 24 seconds reading it before he remembered that he wanted to learn to write prettily. With this in his mind he couldn't concentrate on potions, so he threw the book on the floor. He was about to walk up to Ron's room to ask him for help with his wish when he realized that he was much too lazy for that, so he desided to write Ron a letter and send it with Hedwig to Ron. He walked to his desk and noticed something shocking.

Hedwig wasn't in his cage!

Strange, Harry tought. He was sure he had locked her up just last night and didn't recall releasing her. Oh well. This ment only one thing. He had to go to Ron's room on his own. JUST his luck.

--------------------------- At the same time in Ron's room -----------------------------------------

"MWHAHAHAHAH! Yes, tie them up! Quickly! Don't tighten too much tough, we don't want them to DIE, do we? Not yet, at least! MwhahahhahAHAHAHAHA!"

Ron's room was all dark except for the black candles shining on his desk. Ron was wearing a red cloak and a crown. Bill and Percy were tieing Hedwig and Harry's Firebolt to chairs. Hedwig was hoothing loudly, Firebolt was standing straight and facing it's fate.

"Yes! YES! Soon I'll have the answers to ALL the questions! Then I'll become the KING OF THE WORLD!" Ron was making his win-dance.

"I tought you said that we'll all rule the world together!" Bill moaned and Percy was nodding eagerly behind him. Ron changed his voice to his mother-voice. "Well ofcourse we are, honey. Ronnie just made a little mistake in his words, just forget it, okay? Here, take a lollipop." He offered them heart shaped lollipops.

"Gee, thanks Ron! You're the man!" They took them and began to lick them pleased. Ron was silently humming the melody of the song "Weasley is our king".

"Well, now we are ready! Let's begin our questioning!" Ron walked threateningly towards the owl and the broom. He was just about to open his mouth and ask the first question when someone knocked to his door.

* * *

What is it that Ron wants to know? What did he promise to Percy that made him join his plans? What on earth will happen next? These will probably be revealed in the next chapter of "Ron's covert secrecy!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Reclaimer: Nothing I own, nothing I have to loose.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ron was thinking quickly. Whoever there was behind the door, it couldn't be Harry. Harry couldn't have found out about his plans. Nope, there was no reason to panic. Everything was fine, it was probably his mother bringing him some breakast. No panic.

"No reason to panic, you two. Relax already!" Ron said with a hint of panic in his voice. Bill and Percy licked their heart-shaped lollipops and looked at each other with astonishment. Why would they panic?

Okay, tought Ron, just ask her what it is and get this done with. "Y-yes mom?" he asked with his voice trembling.

"No, it's me, Harry."

"PANIC!" Ron yelled and started running in circles around the chairs where Hedwig and Firebolt were tied. Percy and Bill licked their lollipops and stared at Ron.

Harry's voice could be heard again behind the door. "Ron? I need to talk to you."

Ron stopped running around the chairs and gathered himself. "Okay now, servants. You stay here and question these two, while I go out and face our enemy. Everything clear? WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" Ron roared and glared at Firebolt. Firebolt stayed calm and remained silent. Finally Ron lost his interest in the broom and went to his chest of drawers. He pulled out a helmet made of tin foil and placed it on the top of his head. "Now he can't adapt my mind!" He said proudly. Then he gathered all his courage and stepped out of his room.

Harry was waiting in the corridor. "Finally... What is that?" He stared at his helmet. Ron glanced him suspiciously and replied "Like you don't know!"

"Err... Right. Well, let's get to the point now, shall we. You've got something that I want." Harry had lowered his voice and stared at Ron. Ron felt all his bravery drain out of him. Harry knew!

---------------------------------At the same time back in Ron's room----------------------------------------

"What'd he want us to ask 'em?" Bill asked Percy. Percy had finished his lollipop and was searching Ron's drawers for a new one. He stopped and stood up. "Oh, yeah. I don't know. But we should start asking them, he won't be pleased if we haven't found anything out when he returns." They walked to face the prisoners.

"Oookay..." Bill began the questioning. "Ya two! Answear this question: What does Harry think of my hair? Does he too think I should cut it? 'Cause I'm not sure, mum thinks it's girly and..." he would have continued his question if Percy hadn't interrupted.

"No way! He doesn't want to know that sort of thing! Let me do this." He pushed Bill away and stared at the two hostages. "Listen now, you two ragdolls. Answer me, and you will live. Does Harry ever talk about me? Does he have a diary? Because I've been trying to find it and it's nowhere to b--" And then Bill lept towards him and they collided to the floor and started wrestling.

* * *

Can Ron handle the situation? Will Harry learn to write prettily? Does Harry, too, have a secret diary of which even I, the author, don't have a clue? These and much more will eventually be decided in the chapters of "Ron's covert secrecy!" 


End file.
